


Mistletoe

by FreddieFcknMercury



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Black Reader, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Enby reader, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Gender less Reader, Genderfluid Reader, Holidays, Hot Chocolate, Jokes, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Other, POC Reader, Stripper, enby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddieFcknMercury/pseuds/FreddieFcknMercury
Summary: Ho Ho the mistletoe.





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I definitely posted this right before Valentine's Day bc why would I post anything in time for Xmas?

The mansion was buzzing with activity. Everyone scuttling around with excitement in their holiday preparations. Small huddles of gift wrapping sessions, cookie baking, and decorations being strewn about everywhere. You'll be finding glitter specs for months to come. You leaned against the entry way to one of the long halls sipping on what's left of your hot cocoa taking it all in. It's nice to have one good day. One quiet day where everyone is finally together and happy. A day the world doesn't need saving.  
Once you've accepted that you'll never be able to reach the last marshmallow in your mug without looking like a coked-out lunatic you decide to pour yourself another one. You descend the last two steps just as Wade rounds the corner causing you to collide.   
You laugh and begin to excuse yourself.  
"Oh shit sorry. I guess I zoned out, I'm on a mission."

"So am I."

With a firm grasp on your shoulder he looks you in the eyes seriously. You immediately grow concerned.  
"What's wrong? Wade what's going on?"

He points up towards the ceiling and you quickly glance at a cluster of mistletoe you hadn't noticed. Before he can feel the full extent of your "Don't even think about it" look he grabs your face gently and assorts a few playful pecks accross it before slowly, passionately, kissing you on the mouth. In one of the most un-Wade-like displays of affection you've ever encountered. He slides both hands down your arms and drops his face towards the floor embarrassed, laughing nervously, obviously trying to think of something clever.   
You look him over slowly, smiling. This is the first Christmas without Ness and as vulnerable as he's ever been, so you decide to bail him out.  
"Hot cocoa?"  
He looks up at you almost surprised and obviously greatful but this look lasts .3 seconds before its replaced with gross.  
"Is that your new stripper name?"  
He's back. You squint and swat him in the arm.   
"Personally, I liked Cinnabuns better. Really just..."   
He looks around you to check out your backside, nodding.  
"Drives the point home."  
He smooths a hand down your back, resting it on your side.  
"Is this you lashing out because Chippendales didn't call back?"

"I don't need a reason to lash out."  
He reassures you.  
You push him off and he follows you back into the kitchen. Unfortunately, he's gonna be alright.


End file.
